La rueda del Destino
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Cristal, uno de los caballeros de los hielos eternos llega al Santuario en búsqueda de Camus... pero se encuentra con el futuro caballero dorado de Leo y este sucumbe ante la frialdad de los guerreros de los hielos; Marin que siempre ha vivido enamorada de Aioria le confiesa la verdad...
1. I Los ojos verdes

LA RUEDA DEL DESTINO I. LOS OJOS VERDES

En la cabaña un fuego consumiéndose en el hogar, una figura femenina sentada frente a la chimenea sostiene una humeante taza. El reflejo del fuego en su máscara le da un efecto diabólico.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la saca de sus pensamientos, una silueta masculina parada en el marco de la puerta.

El hombre se acerca a una parte más iluminada para que ella le vea.

Piel dorada, cabello del color de las avellanas, ojos esmeralda, fieros, y un cuerpo de deseo.

-Aioria, si alguien te descubre aquí te matarán, si no es que antes te asesina tu hermano, ya sabes que esta parte del Santuario está prohibida a los varones…-

-Jajaja ya lo sé Marin, ni que lo digas… si te interesa, nadie me ha visto, justo me dirigía al Santuario pero… me he acordado de ti y vine a saludar, ¿Puedo pasar?.- Le sonríe disfrutando la situación.

-Claro, siéntate, ¿No quieres…?- No termina la frase, puesto que al acercarse el aspirante a la armadura de Leo pudo ver que su varonil rostro aún presentaba marcas de una reciente riña.

-¿Otra vez haz vuelto a buscar pleito en el pueblo? Aioria, deberías ser más juicioso… nosotros somos diferentes a la gente común, pero no por ello podemos sentirnos superiores.- Se levanta para mirarle los golpes.

-Ya, ya, no me regañes… estaban atacando a una chica y eran muchos.- Dijo enfurruñado.

-Y tú siempre de tan buen corazón… espera aquí, voy por algo para curarte.- Y se dirige al baño, regresa con alcohol, algodón y una venda. Se inclina sobre él y con el algodón limpia un poco su rostro, con mucho cuidado aplica el alcohol sobre la pequeña cortada en su mejilla.

Él se queda quieto mientras ella le cura, al tenerla de frente tan cerca se ruboriza un poco y fija los ojos en el nacimiento de sus senos redondos, aún con el uniforme de entrenamiento luce hermosa, levanta una mano y toma un mechón del cabello rojo entre sus dedos.

-Me gusta el color de tu cabello Marin… - Le dice insinuándose. Ella por un momento se queda quieta observándole a través de la máscara.

-Ni lo intentes Aioria, no voy a ser una más de tus amantes. ¿Crees que no sé que vas por el Santuario seduciendo hombres y mujeres?.-

-Solo decía que me gusta tu cabello, en sí, toda tú jajaja. Pero ya sé que solo somos amigos.- Contestó un poco decepcionado.

Hacía años se conocían y de entrada se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Y a pesar de las constantes insinuaciones de Aioria, Marin nunca le daba entrada.

No le contestó nada y tomó la mano de este, que estaba muy lastimada y la vendó con sumo cuidado.

-Listo, ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?.- Preguntó.

-Si, podrías mostrarme tu rostro… jajaja.-

-Eso es imposible… ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Te despertaré antes de que amanezca.

-Bueno, me fío de ti.- Se levanta y se dirige a la estrecha cama de su compañera, se sienta sobre ella y se tiende.

-¿Marin?.-

-¿Sí?.-

-Gracias por todo.-

-De nada Aioria.-

Marin continua bebiendo el café que tenía en las manos antes de que Aioria llegara. Sentada en su silla observa como se extingue el fuego y quedan las brazas. Se pone de pie, serena y se dirige a donde está Aioria, se quita la máscara y observa el varonil rostro.

-¿Querías ver mi rostro?… Aquí está…- Le susurra y se agacha para dar un beso en su frente.

-Eres un niño Aioria…- Se coloca de nuevo la máscara y se acuesta en la otra cama que antaño le perteneciera a Seiya.

Un par de horas pasaron cuando Aioria se despertó, Marin se encontraba profundamente dormida, sintió pena de despertarla así que la dejo dormida mientras salía de la cabaña en silencio. Ocultándose entre las escasas sombras, puesto que dentro de poco menos de una hora comenzaría a despuntar el alba.

El sol ya había salido para cuando atravesaba el templo del Escorpión Celeste, cuando un extraño le sorprendió. Cubierto de pies a cabeza con el kitón y una capucha, vestido así de blanco frente a las escalinatas del templo de Sagitario, era como una visión fantasmagórica.

Aioria frunció el ceño y cerro los ojos para comprobar que aquello no era producto de su imaginación.

_Momento, aún es temprano para que anden ya de pie… ¿Quién carajos…?_

En esas cavilaciones de encontraba cuando el extraño personaje se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba. Éste volteó en guardia y vio al joven moreno de ojos felinos. Aioria a su vez tomó posición ante él. Se quedó casi hipnotizado al ver unos resplandecientes ojos de color azul, pero no un azul común, un azul… profundo, como nunca había visto antes. Aquellos ojos eran lo único que podía ver de aquel extraño frente a él pues llevaba cubierta la mitad del rostro.

-¿Quién eres y como haz logrado pasar por los 8 templos anteriores?.- Lanzó hostil Aioria.

-No eres educado caballero… - Una voz masculina le dijo a modo de respuesta.

-Si no me respondes tendré que atacarte.- Dijo petulante el aspirante de Leo a la vez que levantaba una mano empezando a concentrar una esfera de energía que iba creciendo. Una corriente de aire frío comenzaba a soplar y la temperatura bajaba drásticamente.

_Aire frío… como el de Camus de Acuario… ¿Un caballero de hielo? _ Se preguntaba cuando…

-Aioria ¿Te haz levantado temprano? ¿O acaso…?- Aioros que justo en ese momento se asomaba a la entrada del templo de Sagitario se quedó mirando atento la escena.

-Disculpa mi descortesía Aioros de Sagitario, he venido desde Siberia al Santuario para presentar mis respetos a su guía y señor así como a mi propio maestro, Camus de Acuario.- Dijo con tranquilidad el intruso mientras se arrodilla e inclina la cabeza.

-¿Tu maestro Camus?… no entiendo… ¿Aioros, le conoces?.-

-¡Ey! ¿Camus dices?, eres el caballero de plata que él entrenó.-

-Así es, soy Cristal, uno de los caballeros de plata.- Con un ágil movimiento de su mano descubrió su rostro para mostrarse ante el caballero de oro.

Cuando se hubo descubierto el lujurioso Aioria abrió los ojos sorprendido. El dueño de tan enigmáticos ojos distaba mucho de ser hosco como su carácter… todo lo contrario. Poseedor de una piel blanca como la leche, un rostro angelical, de porcelana… los labios delgados, delicados, como todo en aquel fino rostro… que por supuesto debía ser para él.

-Aioria creo que le debes una disculpa a un caballero de mayor rango que tú…- Le sacó de sus turbios pensamientos Aioros.

-¿El qué?… pero si él también ha sido descortés y…-

-Y tú lo haz sido más… Aioria… ¡Ahora!- Ordenó.

La cara de Aioria se volvió escarlata de la furia y le dedicó una mirada furibunda a Cristal que le observaba al parecer divertido.

A regañadientes obedeció e hizo una inclinación de cabeza, y con voz más bien hueca le dijo:

-Disculpa los modales de este aprendiz.-

-Acepto tus disculpas caballero.-

-Bien hermano, más tarde hablaremos acerca de por que te encontrabas fuera del Santuario, por ahora márchate a entrenar.-

-Pero no he desayunado…- Se quejó.

-Ese es problema tuyo… Cristal, pasa por favor, ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?.-

-¡Maldición!.-

El joven león dio media vuelta y a paso desentendido se dirigió al Coliseo a entrenar.

Cristal observó como aquel hombre se dirigía con desgano hasta perderse escaleras abajo.

-Gracias Aioros, solo apetezco un vaso con agua.- Contestó caminando a la entrada del templo con la maleta en la mano.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, algunas veces es fastidioso, perfectamente bien lo sé yo que lo entreno…-

-Es tu hermano…-

-Si creo que ya lo escuchaste, se llama Aioria, dentro de un mes o algo así hará la prueba final para ganar la armadura de Leo.-

-Seguro lo conseguirá al ser discípulo tuyo.- Contestó Cristal con voz llana.

-Es bueno, muy bueno, pero si se dedicara más y dejara de andar de pretencioso… pero bueno, ¿Qué asunto te trae aquí tan lejos de tu tierra?.-

-He venido a pedir la aceptación de mi maestro para poder admitir al nuevo caballero de la orden de bronce, otro caballero de Hielo, mi discípulo y por supuesto a pedir la aceptación del regente del Santuario.-

-Entiendo, así que un nuevo caballero…-

-Así es… muchas gracias por todo Aioros, tengo que buscar a Camus… - Le dice amable mientras se levanta de los cómodos sillones de Aioros.

-No hay de que, será un placer recibirte de nuevo… y por cierto ¿Por qué no dejas esa pesada maleta aquí…? ¿O piensas irla cargando hasta encontrarlo?.-

-Eh… Gracias Aioros…- Mientras deja la maleta en la estancia. Aioros le acompaña a la salida y se dirige escaleras abajo para alcanzar a Aioria.

El sol está en su clímax cuando Aioros lo encuentra entrenando junto a Marin. Éste todavía se encontraba molesto con su hermano por haberle despedido, ni siquiera se digno a mirarle y siguió tirando golpes cada vez más veloces.

Marin lo bloqueaba, pero los últimos golpes no los pudo detener y fue a dar al piso.

Aioros se acercó y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Muy bien Aioria, creo que es suficiente. Ahora muéstrame tus mejores golpes… y supongo que estando enfadado como lo estás ahora deben ser mortales, jajaja.- Con aquella risa que se antojaba a cualquiera.

El león levanta la mirada, los ojos verdes de un demonio y una sonrisa más bien cruel. Toma posición de ataque frente a Aioros y comienza a trazar las estrellas de la constelación de Leo a la vez que maximiza su cosmo. La luz dorada que desprendía era magnífica, su cabello avellana volaba con la energía creada por el mismo, una luz enceguecedora comenzaba a concentrarse en su puño derecho, jalándolo hacía atrás, tomó impulso y lo lanzo.

-¡RAYO DE VOLTAJE!.- El impulso de su propia energía concentrada lo echó hacía atrás, Aioros vio venir el as de luz y rápidamente lo bloqueo, pero aún así la energía de Aioria le obligó a retroceder.

-Nada mal Aioria, pero si no dominas tu cuerpo tu golpe pierde fuerza por que te empuja al lado contrario. Esos errores son de primerizos y tal vez si no te pasaras las noches de juerga en juerga no los tendrías. Debes prepararte y a conciencia por que la prueba final será dentro de 2 semanas, ¿Entiendes lo que es eso Aioria?.-

-¿Dos semanas?! Pero creí que faltaba un mes…-

-No más quejas, voy a salir justo en un mes, tengo que cumplir una misión y decidí adelantar tu prueba, de cualquier modo no hay problema, solo hay que corregir esos pequeños detalles que te fallan, nos vemos al rato Aioria.- Le da una palmada en el hombro y se aleja, cuando pasa junto a Marin…

-Es todo tuyo Marin jajaja.-

Debajo de la máscara ella se sonroja y se acerca al león que aún parece molesto.

-¿No es genial? Pronto harás la prueba final.-

-No, no lo es y es imposible discutir con Aioros. En fin ¿Podemos seguir con el entrenamiento?.-

-Claro gruñón.-

-Jajaja ¿Gruñón yo?.-

-Si tú Aioria.-

Aioria le sonríe con simpatía y con un dejo de coquetería. Por un momento fijó la vista en las gradas, le vio ahí. Con la luz del sol resplandecía la piel blanquísima y los ojos azules brillaban. Estaba observando atento. El león se burló, levantó una mano y le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo medio. El rostro de Cristal se puso escarlata aunque desde donde estaba Aioria no podía distinguir si era de pena o de coraje.

-¿Qué demonios hace éste aquí?.-

-¡Aioria! ¿A quién le haz hecho eso?.- Inquirió sorprendida Marin.

-No, no… a nadie… no importa… a un sujeto que he conocido en la mañana. ¡Atenta Marin!.- Le gritó y lanzó un golpe que a la descuidada Marin le hizo perder el equilibrio nuevamente.

-¡Eres un maldito tramposo!.-

-Jajaja, nunca, nunca, nunca bajes la guardia frente a un león…-


	2. II Los ojos azules

_**II. LOS OJOS AZULES**_

Cristal caminaba presuroso, el fino rostro escarlata, estaba muerto de pena a la vez que de coraje incontenible hacia Aioria.

-Es un insolente, un idiota… demonios.- Se decía a sí mismo mientras llegaba de nuevo a las escaleras de los 12 templos.

Después de dejar a Aioros fue a buscar a Camus pero no lo encontró, por eso había decidido dar un paseo por los alrededores del Santuario y sin tener rumbo llegó al Coliseo. Se sorprendió de la magnificencia del lugar, los ojos no le alcanzaban para abarcar el hermoso lugar.

En Siberia no había nada parecido. Atenas era increíble.

No solo el exterior era hermoso, el interior le robo el corazón.

Ahí lo vio otra vez. ¿Por qué le llamó la atención?, no lo sabía, tal vez por su conducta irreverente y hasta presuntuosa. Tuvo curiosidad de saber que tan poderoso era.

En silencio e inundado en sus pensamientos llego al templo del Escorpión celeste, ahí encontró a Camus platicando animadamente con el guardián del octavo templo.

Ambos caballeros se sorprendieron de ver al visitante extranjero.

-Os saludo caballeros, Cristal caballero de plata a vuestras ordenes.-

-¡Cristal! ¿Cuándo llegaste?.- Preguntó sorprendido Camus mientras se acercaba a estrechar su mano.

-Esta mañana, había pasado a tu templo pero no te había encontrado.-

Camus se ruborizó, él estaba en el templo de Milo, dormido profundamente en sus brazos.

-Bueno entonces ya habrás conocido a la mayoría de los caballeros dorados.- Comentó divertido Milo.

-Sí… a la mayoría…- Dijo de mal talante al recordar el encuentro con el aspirante a la armadura de Leo.

-¿Sucede algo?.- Inquirió Camus.

-No, nada. Maestro he venido para solicitar su aprobación para aceptar al nuevo caballero de hielo, guardián del Cisne.-

-Así que tu alumno a terminado su entrenamiento… que rápido pasa el tiempo… pero Cristal en este momento no se encuentra Shion, el Patriarca. Regresará en cosa de un mes.-

-Ya veo, he llegado tarde.-

-¿Por qué no te quedas en el Santuario? Tu alumno ya estará muy avanzado y no creo que le moleste que te ausentes. Además si te marchas tendrías que regresar otra vez.- Milo le sonreía a Cristal y a su vez a Camus.

-Milo tiene razón Cristal, quédate, tómate unas pequeñas vacaciones.-

-Esta bien me quedaré hasta que llegue el Patriarca.-

-Bien, te instalaré en una cabaña cercana. ¿Dónde están tus cosas?.-

-Las dejé en el templo de Aioros.-

-Vamos por ellas y te acompaño a tu nueva casa.-

Una vez fuera del templo de Milo se dirigían los dos platicando amistosamente, recordando viejos tiempos en Siberia. Sus risas se vieron interrumpidas por una discusión en el interior del templo de Sagitario.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede de brazos cruzados?.- Gritó una voz, la voz de Aioria.

-No tienes por que crear líos en el pueblo.- Contestó violento Aioros.

-No fui a crear líos, solo intervine por que era una injusticia.-

-Para empezar no tendrías que estar fuera del Santuario. ¿Crees que no sé que buscabas allá afuera? No soy idiota…-

-¿A ti que más te da?… tú estás aquí en el "Sacro Santo Santuario" revolcándote con Shura…-

Aioros se levantó de la mesa donde cenaban y estaba apunto de abofetear el rostro de su hermano cuando Camus entró al templo seguido de Cristal.

-Aioros ¿Interrumpimos?.-

-¡Camus! Que sorpresa.- Dijo Aioros relajando el convulsionado rostro. A la vez que Aioria le sonreía con burla a Cristal. Éste bajó la mirada y le ignoró.

-Supongo que ya conoces a mí alumno.-

-Si esta mañana lo conocí y dejo su equipaje aquí en lo que te encontraba.-

-Si a eso venimos, voy a instalar a Cristal en la vieja cabaña cercana a la poza termal en lo que llega Shion.

Aioria guardaba silencio mientras bebía su taza de té de flores. Lo propio hacía Cristal.

-Llegará en un mes tengo entendido, junto con Shura.- Al decir esto Aioros reflejaba el dolor que sentía. Había tenido una pelea con él antes de que se marchara. Camus se dio cuenta y quiso hablar con él a solas, cosa que Aioros identificó.

-Aioria, lleva a Cristal a instalarse.-

-Estoy cenando…-

-Es una orden…-

-Ya voy… - Contestó fastidiado mientras apuraba la taza de té. Esta vez el que sonreía divertido era Cristal. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

-Y Aioria te quiero aquí en una hora, máximo dos.-

-Eso está por verse.-

-¡Aioria!.- Gritó furioso su hermano.

-Déjalo no te enfades.- Comentó Camus aguantándose la carcajada.

-Parece que disfruta hacerme enojar.-

-Jajaja encontraste la horma de tu zapato en tu hermano.-

Ya iba de salida con Cristal siguiéndole de cerca.

-¡Espera! Necesito llevar mi equipaje.-

-Bien, voy por él…- Y regresó a la estancia donde estaba la maleta de Cristal, la levantó y la llevó hasta donde Cristal le esperaba. Sin soltar el equipaje se plantó frente a él.

-¿Es todo?.-

-Si gracias, ya puedes dármela…-

-Yo la llevo, no quiero que se diga que los griegos somos mal educados con los extranjeros.- Y sin esperar respuesta echó a andar con la maleta en la mano cargándola como si de cualquier cosa se tratará. Algo que sorprendió a Cristal. Era una maleta pesada sin duda y a él mismo le había costado trabajo subir las escaleras con ella a cuestas, sin embargo a Aioria no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto el peso de esta.

Cruzaron los templos a paso veloz en completo silencio hasta llegar al primer templo, el templo del Carnero, una vez ahí Aioria bajó hasta la explanada y torció hacía un camino algo escondido que en su mayoría ascendía sinuosamente. El sol se estaba ocultando pero aún así los últimos rayos que éste disparaba les daban de lleno en el rostro cegándolos y torturándolos por el calor y el esfuerzo de subir.

Llegaron hasta el descampado, ya no se escuchaba nada ni se veía nada, el silencio era más profundo… fue Cristal el primero en romperlo.

-¿Este camino a donde lleva?.- Le preguntó algo tímido.

-A una poza termal que está cerca de la cabaña donde vas a vivir… hay un camino antes de llegar a la cabaña que lleva hasta el pueblo… muy útil si quieres escapar del Santuario sin ser visto.-

-¿Tú escapas por ahí?.-

-Si la mayor parte del tiempo por las noches, ¿Acaso quieres acompañarme una noche de estas? Jajaja.- Volteó a verle para divertirse más de su cara de desaprobación.

-¡Claro que no!.- Dijo indignado mirándole a la cara.

-Ya lo imaginaba, demasiado peligro para un niño bonito como tú.- Mientras le volvía a dar la espalda y seguía caminando un par de metros delante de él.

-No soy un niño pero no me parece correcto escapar en medio de la noche.-

-¡Ya sé! Tal vez te gustaría acompañarme hasta donde están las kòres de Atena… no es lejos de aquí…-

-¿Estás loco? Ese lugar está prohibido a los varones…-

-Ya ya… te estás pareciendo a Marin…-

-¿La pelirroja?.-

-Si, esa… ¿Como sabes?.-

-La vi que entrenaba contigo…- Respondió molesto por la grosería que le hizo.

-Camina más rápido que falta poco para anochecer y tengo cosas que hacer…-

-No puedo andar más aprisa…-

-Que quejoso eres…-

-No estoy acostumbrado como tú al sol de Grecia… ni a andar por caminos terregosos…- Le contestó molesto y justo en ese momento tropezó y cayó, sin siquiera poder meter las manos fue a dar al piso. Aioria volteo a verle pensando en burlarse pero como vio que trabajosamente se levantaba dejo la maleta en el piso y se acercó a él ofreciéndole la mano.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ya te cansaste? Falta poco…- Mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Es el calor… no estoy acostumbrado a este clima…-

-Entonces no sé como eres caballero si no aguantas el clima…-

Cristal se enfureció y avanzó hasta tomar su maleta y caminar con ella, ya le había cansado la actitud de Aioria, este le alcanzó en un par de zancadas y le trató de quitar la maleta.

-Ya no tienes por que enfadarte yo la llevo.-

-¡Suelta! Yo puedo solo.- Le ordenó jadeando a causa del esfuerzo. Aioria tenía la maleta también sujeta del asa, sus dedos tocaron ligeramente los de Cristal y este dio un respingo y quito la mano automáticamente como si le quemara…

-Y en vista de que no puedes dar para más…- se acercó a él y lo levantó colocándolo sobre su hombro, lo asió por la cintura para sujetarlo y levanto la maleta.

-¡AIORIA! ¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Bájame ahora mismo!.- Mientras pataleaba y le daba de puñetazos en la espalda. Aioria lo ignoró y siguió andando.

-Si sigues así vas a lograr que los dos caigamos cuesta abajo.- Aún así llevando el peso de Cristal y la maleta avanzaba más rápido que esperándole, unos cuantos metros más adelante por fin vieron la cabaña. Buscó un lugar más o menos plano y lo puso en el suelo.

-¡Eres un idiota!.- Mirándole con profundo rencor, se le acerca y le arrebata la maleta, se adelanta rápidamente hacía la cabaña.

-Oye podrías darme las gracias… aunque sea con un beso… jajaja.- Mientras corría tras él.

-Vete al cuerno…- Apresuró los metros que faltaban y abrió la puerta cerrándola justo en la cara de Aioria.

-De menos un vaso con agua… y mira quien tiene malos modales ahora…- Le hablaba a través de la puerta cerrada. Cristal se metió a la cocina de la cabaña y sirvió agua en un vaso. Abrió la puerta y se le quedó mirando.

-Toma para que te refresques…- Acto seguido le arrojo el agua del vaso en el rostro. Aioria se quedo inmóvil, sorprendido al sentir el agua escurriéndole. Iba a protestar pero Cristal no le dejo hablar.

-Y esto es para que te seques…- Le arrojo al rostro mojado su pañuelo y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Gracias Cristal que amable, he de confesar que con un beso me hubiera conformado.- Dijo mitad molesto mitad bromeando mientras se secaba la cara con el pañuelo.

Cristal escuchaba aquello recargado contra la puerta y se cubría la boca para no echarse a reír, lo escucho marcharse y se dirigió con calma a la habitación para sacar su equipaje con una sonrisa en el rostro…

Aioria caminaba un tanto molesto de regreso hasta toparse con el camino que llevaba al pueblo mientras se acababa de secar el rostro.

_¡Maldito niño tonto!__No aguanta una broma…_

Iba a arrojar lo que traía en la mano, con lo que se había secado el rostro, cuando se dio cuenta que era un pañuelo de seda, muy hermoso… se le quedó mirando y por alguna extraña razón lo guardo en su bolsillo, torció al camino que llevaba a los campos de entrenamiento de las kòres de Atena.


	3. III La máscara de plata

_**III. LA MÁSCARA DE PLATA**_

Estaba de nuevo sentada en la silla, esperándolo, a un lado del hogar, justo a tiempo, escucho los pasos acercarse a su puerta, había llegado.

Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta antes de que él tocara e hiciera ruido, lo hizo pasar en completo silencio. Aioria se sentó en la cama y espero a que Marin tomara las cosas que llevarían. La mujer de la máscara levanto de la mesa una pequeña canasta, Aioria se puso de pie y le quito la canasta aunque ella protestó. Salieron juntos sigilosamente de la cabaña y se alejaron de aquel lugar prohibido.

Siguieron andando en silencio hasta mucho más adelante, cuándo ya al fin habían salido de la zona de las kòres.

-Creí que no llegarías…-

-Me demore por que tuve que acompañar a un niño a su hogar…- Contesto Aioria bromeando un poco.

-¿Un niño? Que bondadoso Aioria…-

-Gracias… jajaja ya lo sé…-

Anduvieron un rato más hasta al fin llegar a una colina… subieron por esta hasta el final dónde había unos cuantos árboles, una vez ahí se sentaron a la orilla de los árboles, la vista era muy agradable, podían ver la mayor parte del Santuario. Marin extendió delante un mantel y sacó lo que tenía en la canasta. Ellos algunas veces hacían eso, ir de picnic por las noches y aunque Marin se quitaba la máscara Aioria la respetaba y no miraba su rostro, platicaban animadamente por horas hasta que el sueño les agotaba.

Tomo lugar a un lado de Aioria y se recargó en su hombro. Los nervios invadieron al joven pues Marín le gustaba, siempre le había gustado y un silencio nervioso se apoderó de los dos, hasta que pasado un rato Marin fue la que habló.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Si un poco…-

-Bien, entonces vamos a comer.- Se levantó y colocó las rebanadas de queso en cada plato así como las hogazas de pan y el jamón en pequeños rollos, sirvió un vino tinto en un par de copas y le extendió la suya a Aioria.

-Gracias Marin, se ve delicioso todo.- Mientras daba un trago a la copa y se relamía los labios saboreándolo, impulsivamente tomó una mano de su compañera y le dio un ligero beso, cosa que hizo estremecer a Marin, un enrojecimiento le cubrió el rostro, pero Aioria no podía verlo con la máscara puesta.

-Aioria…-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta que haga eso?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa vanidosa en el rostro y sujetando aún la mano de Marin.

-No, no me molesta es solo que… Aioria… ¿Quieres ver mi rostro?.- Le lanzó casi sin pensarlo, sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir y dejando atónito, al mismísimo Aioria que con nada parecía perturbarse.

-Marin… yo… vamos, estás de broma ¿Verdad?.- Un ligero temblor en su voz, era cierto que siempre quiso saber que aspecto tendría, pero aquella propuesta iba más allá de lo que fantaseaba y Marin nunca solía hacer esa clase de bromas.

-No Aioria, no estoy bromeando…- Se sentó frente a él, dejó la copa en el piso y se llevó la mano a la máscara plateada que llevaba en el rostro, casi parecía que el viento se había detenido en ese momento y que la Tierra había dejado de girar, poco a poco fue desprendiendo la máscara, descubriendo un poco de piel de un lado de su rostro, antes de que descubriera más Aioria le tomo la mano y la detuvo.

-No es necesario Marin, a demás sé que si haces eso quedarías deshonrada como kòre.-

-Yo quiero hacerlo…- Y zafo su mano de la de Aioria, retiro lentamente la máscara hasta finalmente dejar al descubierto su rostro. Un rostro angelical que nadie había visto salvo él. No lo podía creer, abrió los ojos significativamente observando detalle a detalle ese rostro que le parecía desconocido, prohibido y a la vez atrayente, no quitaba los ojos de encima, tenía una piel blanca, lozana, nariz pequeña y respingada, los labios igualmente pequeños y rosados y los ojos… fue lo que más le llamó la atención, unos ojos azules centelleantes que hacían juego con el cabello del color del fuego y en aquel rostro un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas, esperaba una respuesta interrogante e impaciente.

-Marin… ¿Con que así luces?.- Las manos sin poder evitarlo levantaron su barbilla para observarla mejor y casi por instinto se permitió acercarse a ella, sin embargo ella no le rechazó como tantas veces había hecho y se quedo quieta esperando las reacciones del aspirante a la armadura de Leo. Se sentía mareada e hipnotizada por los ojos verdes de Aioria, verdes como las esmeraldas. La distancia entre los dos se hizo nula y los labios estaban casi rozándose cuándo un ruido en la cercanía les puso alerta, el crujir de las hojas secas, alguien estaba ahí posiblemente espiándoles.

Aioria se puso de pie de un salto y Marin salió de su sopor y se colocó rápido la máscara.

-¿Quién anda ahí?.- Preguntó en voz alta el león sin obtener respuesta, después escucharon los pasos alejarse corriendo por la vereda. Sin pensarlo dos veces Aioria salió disparado en dirección al ruido para atrapar a quien quiera que fuese.

-¡Aioria! Regresa…- Le gritó Marin al verlo alejarse.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo tras de aquel intruso pero no lograba alcanzarle lo único que podía ver es que llevaba una túnica o una capa blanca, ya que esta volaba tras él, por que era seguro que era un hombre, ninguna chica del Santuario era tan veloz, lo más probable era que fuese otro caballero.

-¡Si te alcanzo verás lo que te sucede por espiar!.- Gritaba mientras corría, y aquel intruso no le contestaba nada, cosa que lo desesperaba más, finalmente se rindió, no le daba alcance y se detuvo echando a andar de regreso a donde estaba Marin.

Una vez ahí encontró a Marin con la máscara fuera de su rostro y comiendo un poco de su plato. Volteo a mirarle preocupada.

-¿Lograste ver quién era?.-

-No, corría muy rápido, no le di alcance y a juzgar por su falta de dirección juraría que no era algún guardia, tal vez alguien que simplemente se perdió…- Le dijo algo molesto y a la vez pensativo…

_Y yo conozco a un forastero que pudo haber sido…_ pensó en silencio.

-Ya déjalo seguro no es nada importante.- Le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si no importa…- Mientras se volvía a sentar y tomaba su plato para comer, tras aquel incidente siguieron charlando como sí nada, aunque Marin no traía la máscara y le miraba directamente al rostro Aioria no hacía ningún gesto, era como si siempre la hubiese visto así, aunque a decir verdad cada que sonreía o se reía abiertamente no perdía detalle. Pasaron un largo rato hablando y bromeando hasta que Marin se canso y recargada en las piernas de Aioria se quedó dormida. Éste le acariciaba el cabello jugando con el entre sus dedos.

-Eres hermosa…- Le dijo aunque no estaba seguro si ella le escuchaba. La dejo dormir un par de horas, y en aquella tranquilidad pensaba inquieto en quien demonios les había espiado. Si era un guardia seguro se meterían en líos severos los dos.

_No, no pudo ser un guardia, de ser así ya hubieran venido a emboscarnos… si fue un caballero del Santuario también habría avisado… tuvo que haber sido aquel sujeto… ¿Quién más? Ya tendré tiempo para averiguarlo._

Movió cuidadosamente el hombro de Marin para despertarla y esta gruño…

Marin… ya es hora que nos vayamos… ya es tarde.-

Ella abrió los ojos despacio para encontrarse con los de Aioria y le sonrió.

-¿He dormido mucho?.-

-Si, hasta estabas roncando jajaja.-

-¡No es verdad! Yo nunca hago eso.- Se reincorporo y se acerco al joven frente a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. –Ahora el que parece apenado eres tú, ¿Será posible que el todo poderoso Aioria esté apenado? Jajaja.-

-No que va, es que me haz tomado por sorpresa.- Se puso de pie a la par que ella y vio como se colocaba de nuevo la máscara, recogieron todo y se dispusieron a irse. Impulsivamente Aioria abrazó a Marin y esta le rechazó.

-¿Qué sucede?.-

-Nada, pero evita hacer eso.-

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué tiene de malo?.- Se quejó.

-Sabes que no se puede…-

-¿Qué no se puede qué? Si hace unas horas me haz mostrado tu rostro…-

-Aioria… tienes que olvidar lo que viste… eso fue antes y ahora es ahora.- Le contesto cortante como siempre.

Se quedó callado tratando de calibrar las cosas y le tomo de una muñeca.

-¿A que juegas? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Hace un rato parecías otra y ahora me tratas como si fuese un idiota más.-

-¡Suéltame! No juego a nada, pero lo que ha sucedido es muy peligroso.-

-¿Peligroso por que? Yo no voy a ir corriendo al Santuario a decir que te he visto sin máscara.-

-Olvídalo… no lo entenderías.-

-Y va otra vez, ¡Me estas tratando como a un retrasado! Que astuta, me estabas probando ¿Verdad? ¿Para que? ¿Para ver que tanto poder tienes sobre mí?.- Le dijo totalmente ofuscado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.- Y le cruzo el rostro con una bofetada. Aioria se puso la mano sobre la mejilla que había golpeado y le miro entre triste y enojado, iba a contestarle algo pero prefirió guardar silencio y dio media vuelta dejándola ahí.

_Lo siento Aioria pero ahora que me haz visto… ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_ Pensó triste Marin mientras observaba al guapo griego alejarse de ella.

Aioros estaba aún despierto cuándo escucho los pasos de su hermano entrando al templo de Sagitario, se puso de pie dispuesto a regañarlo cuándo se dio cuenta que estaba más que furioso y con una mejilla enrojecida.

-¿Aioria estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?.- Le pregunto preocupado.

-Nada, estoy bien, mañana me regañas, ¿Quieres? Ahora necesito descansar.- Y sin decir nada más le dejo solo y subió a su habitación azotando la puerta.

-Genial, esta vez me ha dejado sin palabras.-


	4. IV Tres corazones

_**IV. TRES CORAZONES**_

Se revolvía entre sueños, había conciliado por fin fuera de sí pues aquel episodio de Marin le había alterado lo indecible. Entre aquel sueño inquieto veía el hermoso rostro de su compañera y también veía al extranjero de ojos azules. Entre tantas imágenes mezcladas recordó a aquel chico y abrió los ojos, apenas amanecía.

-Es verdad, tengo que hablar con él y evitar que vaya por ahí con chismes.- Se levanto de la austera cama y se dirigió al baño igualmente austero para tomar la ducha matinal.

Se relajaba en la regadera cuando Aioros irrumpió en el baño comiendo unas fresas en una taza.

En realidad a Aioria le daba igual que lo viese desnudo, total eran hermanos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió?.- Inquirió mientras se llevaba una fresa a los labios recargado en el lavabo.

-Bueno, no mucho, tuve una discusión con Marin y antes ese pequeño idiota me hizo enfadar.- Le contestó arrugando el rostro.

-Jajaja ¿Quién? ¿El discípulo de Camus? Bueno Aioria quien sabe que le habrás hecho o que le intentaste hacer, ya ves no eres infalible y espero que las cosas salgan bien con Marin- Le acerco la toalla cuando vio que cerraba las llaves.

Aioria le miró furioso y le arrebató la toalla.

-Yo no hice nada esta vez.-

-Ya bueno, no te enojes y apúrate para que desayunemos y me acompañes al pueblo.-

-¿Al pueblo? ¿No vamos a entrenar?.- Le miró sorprendido.

-Tengo un poco de pereza a demás tiene siglos que no voy al pueblo y hay que comprar víveres.- Levanto ambas cejas curioso pero no dijo nada y se limitó a salir del baño y a vestirse.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor desayunamos allá?.-

-Me parece bien, no quiero comer nada quemado.-

-¡Aioria! La vez pasada fue un accidente.-

-¿Si? ¿Y la antepasada? Bueno ya, ahora mismo te alcanzo.-

Dicho lo cual Aioros salió de la habitación y fue a su propia habitación por algo de dinero.

Era aún temprano cuándo los dos salieron platicando, bajaban a toda prisa por las escaleras jugando y más que nada por que el hambre apremiaba.

El pueblo de día era muy diferente a lo que era de noche, estaba lleno de gente que iba de un lugar a otro y el mercado estaba a reventar. Los dos acordaron saciar primero su hambre y después hacer la compra.

Así que se dirigieron a la parte donde vendían todo tipo de comida; compraron unas baguetes rellenas de una especie de paté y agua de frutas, así como unos duraznos como postre. Después del frugal desayuno comenzaron por ir a comprar la carne y queso, mismo que Aioria se empecino en llevar un enorme trozo pues le gusta mucho.

-Pero esto debe de durar al menos 3 semanas, ¿Oíste Aioria?.-

-Me gusta, ¿Qué quieres que haga?.-

-Que no seas tan tragón.-

Andaban entre risas, los dos llevando las bolsas con las compras cuando Aioros se encontró de frente con alguien y se puso a platicar, el león que se había quedado atrás comprando fruta se acercó y vio de quien se trataba, saludó amistosamente.

-Hola Camus.-

-Hola Aioria, veo que tu hermano consintió traerte al pueblo de día jajaja.-

-Camus no le des cuerda ¿Quieres?.-

Estaba por hacer una broma cuando vio que se acercaba a ellos aquel tipo, el de los ojos azules, torció los labios en un gesto de desagrado. Aioros se dio cuenta y le dio un codazo.

-Hola Cristal, ¿También turisteando?.-

-Si, bueno, no conocía bien el pueblo, lo atravesé a toda prisa y no vi nada, el mercado es sorprendente. Hola Aioria.- Le dijo tímidamente, un poco para provocarlo.

No le contestó solo asintió con la cabeza y le observó con ojos felinos directamente a los suyos esperando que se acobardara y bajara la vista, efectivamente tras mirarle un rato no aguanto la mirada y volteó hacia un lado ocultando los ojos. Aioria sonrió complacido al ver que triunfaba.

Ambos caballeros dorados se adelantaron unos metros dejando a Aioria y a Cristal detrás.

-¿Y cómo vas con Milo? ¿Ya mejor las cosas?.-

-Bueno sí, ya sabes tenemos peleas frecuentes, pequeños pleitos pero los solucionamos…- Contestó imaginando como los solucionaban y sonrió.

-Jajaja si ya sé, solucionan los líos entre las sábanas, muy propio de Milo y me sorprende que le sigas la corriente.-

-¡Aioros! Habla más bajo que te van a escuchar.-

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que escuchen que eres feliz con el hombre que amas?.-

-Bueno, bueno, espero que tu hagas lo mismo y soluciones tus diferencias en la cama de Shura jajaja.- Aioros se ruborizó.

-Pues es lo que estoy esperando y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez cuando regrese no lo dejaré levantarse de la cama, para solucionar todo de una vez…-

-Aioros eres un pervertido, ya veo de donde Aioria saca esa pasión desenfrenada por el sexo.-

-¡Oye no! Aioria es punto y además por todo lo que dicen ya me superó hace mucho tiempo.-

Mientras aquellos animados platicaban al dar la vuelta en una calle Aioria aprovechó y tiró de la muñeca de Cristal, llevándolo a un callejón solitario, lo recargó de manera brusca contra la pared y le cerró el paso con las palmas apoyadas en el muro.

-¿Qué te pasa?, déjame ir, ¿Qué quieres?.- Cristal miraba para todos lados viéndose atrapado y sin posibilidades de escapar, miró su rostro moreno tan de cerca, podía ver cada rasgo en ese rostro varonil, se dio cuenta de por que el aspirante de Leo era tan conquistador y sintió un poco de envidia de la dueña de su corazón.

-Tú estabas anoche espiándome con Marin.- Le lanzó acusador.

-No… yo no, ¿De que hablas?.- Evidentemente nervioso.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, corrí tras de ti pero no pude alcanzarte, ¿Por qué me seguiste?.-

-… Me dio curiosidad saber a donde ibas, te perdí de vista y casualmente llegué a ese lugar donde estabas con ella.-

-Eso aquí en Grecia se llama espiar, ¿Qué querías ver? Si solo fue casualidad, ¿Por qué te quedaste escondido mirando? ¿Te gusta ver?.- Cristal se puso colorado de manera violenta y suspiró, estaba muy apenado, relajó el cuerpo.

-Me dio miedo que vieran salir corriendo y me quedé escondido, cuando ya me iba pise las hojas secas y fue cuando corrí. Quería ver que clase persona eres normalmente, es todo.-

-Cristal, tu viste cosas que no debías… tendré que matarte.-

Los ojos del caballero de plata se abrieron como platos y sintió miedo de ver a aquel hombre dominándolo.

-Estás jugando Aioria, no es para tanto… te juro que no vi el rostro de la chica… a demás no iré con el cuento a nadie.-

Aioria relajó el rostro pero siguió aprisionándole y mirando intensamente sus ojos azules.

-Está bien solo quería asegurarme que guardarías el secreto. ¿Así que querías ver que clase de persona soy o que es lo que hago?.- Le contestó evidentemente jugando con él, mirando con lascivia sus labios. Cristal le dedicó una mirada fría y luego sonrió.

-¿Siempre juegas con la gente? Llegará un día en el que te enamores y tú serás el juguete… y por cierto creo que necesitas ayuda con esto…- Cristal bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Aioria dejándola sobre su sexo que reaccionó al tacto. Se sorprendió de aquella acción y le sonrió, bajó un brazo al sentir un escalofrío.

-Pues ese día todavía no llega vaya y yo que pensaba que eras tan mojigato.-

Sin pensarlo más ante aquellas palabras tan duras concentro aire frío en la mano y le dio una ráfaga de frío justo en aquella parte sensible.

-Ahí tienes tu ayuda…-

-¡Oye eso duele!.- Doblándose del dolor.

-Hasta luego Aioria…- Mientras se escapaba por el lado que había dejado libre.

-Maldito niño bonito…- Se quejo mientras se recuperaba recargado en la pared.

La semana había pasado volando y a partir de aquel encuentro con Cristal las cosas siguieron de mal en peor, ya que las comidas eran en el gran salón todos los caballeros dorados tenían que estar ahí a su vez sus discípulos, se tenían que ver todos los días. Era cosa de que uno empezara las bromas pesadas por que el otro seguía y era cuento de nunca acabar. Muchas veces el caballero de plata le congeló la comida a Aioria y otras tantas él le calentó la comida tanto que era imposible comerla. Y entre todos aquellos líos estaba lo de Marin que seguía negándose a hablar de lo sucedido en la colina. Al fin una tarde en la que se encontraban solos en uno de los pasillos del templo del patriarca pudo hablar con ella sin nadie más presente.

-Marin tenemos que hablar.-

-¿De que quieres hablar?.-

-¿De qué? No te hagas Marin, sabes de que quiero hablar… de tú actitud hacía mi últimamente.-

-Aioria, ya sabes que eso no puede ser, a demás te he visto bastante interesado en el chico nuevo.-

-¿Quién? ¿Cristal? Vamos Marin me llevo muy mal con él, ¿Estás celosa acaso?.-

-Jajaja vaya así se llama, tal vez sí estoy celosa… por cierto mira quien viene ahí.-

En ese momento Aioria volteo hacía donde le indicaba Marin y vio al caballero de Plata venir sobre el pasillo donde estaban ellos, buscaba a alguien con la mirada y cuando les vio se acerco a ellos.

-Hola, lamento interrumpir, me ha enviado tu hermano a buscarte…-

-¿Para qué?.- Pregunto visiblemente molesto.

-Bueno, es que en realidad yo necesito tú ayuda, quiero tomar algunas fotos de paisajes para llevármelas como recuerdo y tu hermano me dijo que tú conoces muchos lugares hermosos y si no tienes nada que hacer me gustaría que me acompañaras a tomar esas fotos…-

-Bueno chicos yo me retiro, en otra ocasión hablamos Aioria corazón de león.- Sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y echo a andar.

-Cerca de donde estás viviendo hay muchos lugares hermosos, ¿Cómo es que no los haz visto?.-

-Bueno es que me da miedo andar yo solo buscando.-

-Jajaja eres un inútil.-

-No soy ningún inútil, solo no quiero meterme en líos.-

-Ya ya tranquilo, vamos entonces.-

Caminaron por el Santuario sin ofenderse mutuamente como solían hacer, solo platicaban, llegaron hasta la plaza principal y tomaron el camino hasta la cabaña donde vivía Cristal.

-¿Quieres pasar y tomar algo?.- Le preguntó tímido, haciéndolo parecer casual.

-No gracias, solo quiero bañarme, pero ya lo haré en la poza mientras tú tomas tus fotos, ¿Ya haz ido ahí?.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No es muy lejos de aquí. Me extraña que no hayas ido, con lo curioso que eres.- Le comentó insinuando la ocasión en que lo espió.

-¡Aioria! Creía que ya lo habías olvidado.-

-Shhh… por hoy basta de peleas estoy de buen humor.- Con un dedo en los labios del caballero.

No supo que contestar y solo guardó silencio y le siguió por un camino casi en su totalidad cubierto por árboles, no anduvieron mucho, llegaron a una colina en cuyo extremo pegada a la pared rocosa había una poza termal, desprendía un vapor que atraía de inmediato y frente a esta el paisaje era glorioso, kilómetros de valles en su mayoría verdes.

-Toma las que quieras, puedes bajar por aquella vereda para ver mejor y por atrás de la poza hay una pradera llena de flores, mientras te diviertes explorando voy a darme un baño, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas.-

-Es hermoso este lugar y pensar que lo tenía tan cerca.- Cristal veía todo bebiéndose el paisaje, sorprendido. –Está bien, voy a pasear un rato, prometo no espiarte.- Le sonrió, era la primera vez que no le sonreía con burla.

Aioria correspondió a su sonrisa divertido.

-Jajaja bueno confío en ti si lo haces tendré que espiarte yo, tengo una mejor idea, te arrojo a la poza con todo y ropa.-

Cristal se marchó con la cámara lista y Aioria comenzó a sacarse la ropa, llevaba una túnica hasta la rodilla y sandalias. Dejó todo apilado pulcramente sobre una roca y metió un pie en la poza, midiendo la temperatura del agua, estaba caliente, muy caliente pero era deliciosa, se metió poco a poco, cerrando los ojos hasta quedar sentado con el agua cubriéndole a la mitad del pecho, después se zambulló completamente y recargó la cabeza en la pared.

Pasó una hora, ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando un clic lo despertó, abrió los ojos y vio a Cristal frente a él con la cámara en la mano.

-Vas a salir muy bien en esa foto, tal vez le ponga de título: Hermoso hombre griego.- No pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que había dicho.

-Espias, tomas fotos infraganti, ¿Qué mas haces Cristal? ¿Qué tal tus fotos?.- Se levantó en ese momento, lo único que lo cubría era un enredo de una tela delicada a manera de ropa interior y que al estar mojada dejaba ver las líneas de su cuerpo, el caballero de plata se quedó helado, quería bajar la vista, pero no podía, algo en aquella piel, en los ojos se lo impedía, por un momento deseó fervientemente ver caer la escasa tela que cubría al león.

-Bien… tome… muchas…-

_¿Qué te pasa Cristal? ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Se decía interiormente completamente turbado.

Aioria se acercó paso a paso a él, vio la turbación en sus ojos y le sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estás mirando?.-

-No… yo… nada… - Soltó la cámara cuando lo vio tan cerca de él, el joven griego la cachó antes de que cayera al suelo la dejo sobre su ropa.

-Casi echas a perder tu cámara…- Cristal retrocedía a cada paso que daba el león estaba entre aterrado y maravillado, los nervios lo traicionaron, pisó una roca, el pie se le dobló, dio un aullido de dolor y calló de espaldas.

Aioria se asusto pues calló con un ruido sordo, se acercó a él de rodillas en donde quedó tendido, le levanto un poco la túnica larga que llevaba para poder echar un vistazo a su pie, Cristal instintivamente le quitó la mano.

-Tengo que ver si te haz lastimado…-

Levantó la túnica hasta su rodilla y observo el tobillo algo hinchado, le sacó la sandalia y puso la mano en la parte lastimada, encendió un poco de energía en su mano dándole calor al tobillo hasta desaparecer el dolor, luego comenzó a sobarle.

-Listo, te dolerá menos, para mañana estarás mejor.-

-Gracias Aioria.-

-De nada…- Y continuo con aquellas maneras sugestivas que ya había empezado a usar con él, con una rodilla entre sus dos piernas y los dos brazos apoyados a ambos lados de su cabeza comenzó a bajar hacía donde estaba tendido, observando sus ojos azul profundo y perdiéndose en aquellos labios delicados.

-No… Aioria… ¿Qué haces?… detente…- No salía de su asombro, estaba tan cerca de él, unos cuantos centímetros más y podría tocar sus labios, su rostro era hermoso, los ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad. Por primera vez en su vida deseo ardientemente sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, por primera vez en su vida tuvo la clase de pensamientos pecaminosos que le estaban prohibidos… deseo saber que se sentía tener un cuerpo cálido sobre el suyo… deseo sentir el placer dado por alguien más que no fuese su mano tocándose en mitad de la noche después de tener sueños lúbricos.

_Cristal tonto, ¿Qué no ves que solo busca seducirte?_

Pensó con crueldad saliendo de pronto del estupor en el que se había sumergido ante el futuro caballero de Leo. Levantó una mano y le dio una bofetada, dejando el hermoso rostro rojo ahí donde había pegado.

-¡No te sobrepases Aioria!.- El joven león le miró con rencor.

-¿Qué te pasa? Parece que te da miedo que te toquen, ¿Nunca te han tocado?.- Le pregunto con crueldad, Cristal se puso furioso y lo empujo a un lado haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, trato de reincorporarse pero el tobillo lo molestaba si quiera para dar un paso, dio un quejido y se tambaleo, Aioria lo atrapó antes de que cayera y el otro trato de evitarlo, era inútil, con un pie lastimado y ante el león no tenía nada que hacer.

-Ya deja de portarte como un crío, solo me visto y te llevo de regreso a tu cabaña.- Lo obligo a sentarse en una roca y después tomó su ropa para echársela encima, tomó su cámara y se la colgó del cuello luego lo cargó en su espalda, y aunque Cristal se negó no le quedó más que obedecer.

-No es necesario y no por eso voy a permitir que…-

-¿Siempre protestas?.-

-…- No dijo más, guardó silencio y se abrazo un poco más de su cuello con ambos brazos mientras las piernas eran sostenidas por el griego.

_Que bien se siente estar cerca de él… es una latoso pero es agradable… me gusta como me trata… ¿Cómo objeto?_ Se espetó a sí mismo en esa pequeña pelea interna consigo mismo, torció el gesto con desagrado ante la idea final.

La pelirroja caminaba entre la gente que se movía dentro del Santuario ensimismada pensando que hacer, que decir, la verdad es que desde hacía días que hubiese corrido a los brazos de Aioria de no ser por la maldita culpa que le atormentaba ¿Sería capaz de romper el código de las kòres? Ya había comenzado a hacerlo, empezando por las noches en las que se escapaba con Aioria y siguiendo con la cercanía con la que trataba con él y ya para decorar el repertorio de faltas, el día que le mostró su rostro y estuvo por besarlo.

_¿Qué hago? Me gusta mucho, me gusta estar con él, pero es peligroso y más ahora que está por obtener la armadura…si alguien se da cuenta ¿Tomar el riesgo o no tomarlo? Aioria… debí hacer caso cuando la entrenadora me dijo que tú solo me traerías problemas._

Empezó el ascenso por la vereda de la poza, era la manera más fácil de cortar camino y llegar a la zona de kòres, se le ocurrió que tal vez estaría aún Aioria por los parajes, unos metros más y llegó a la bifurcación del camino, desde ahí veía la rústica cabaña donde el caballero de plata estaba instalado. Una risa conocida. Se escondió aprisa en un matorral, Aioria llevaba en su espalda al caballero de plata, parloteando y riendo. Tras la máscara un rostro furioso pues había sentido por primera vez celos, celos de aquel hombre que sin duda era hermoso y en el que seguramente el león tenía como presa segura, celos de que él si pudiese estar tan cerca…

_Aioria… yo…_


	5. V Tres son demasiado

_**V. TRES SON DEMASIADO**_

Lo deposito con presteza en la sencilla cama de la habitación se le quedó mirando y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas algo?.-

-No, estoy bien, gracias Aioria.-

-De nada caballerito, bueno me voy, espero que estés mejor mañana.-

_Tonto, dile que se quede, dile que quieres algo de compañía, ¡No! Aioria no es la clase de personas que solo hacen compañía._

Lo observo por la espalda mientras se marchaba pensando mil cosas que decir, mil pretextos pero los labios permanecieron completamente cerrados y solo se conformó con mirarle mientras le dejaba solo… siempre solo…

A los pocos metros de la cabaña justo en la bifurcación del camino hacia las kòres una mano le sujetó por la muñeca, se volvió sorprendido para encontrarse ante la pequeña figura de Marin. Una sonrisa cínica mientras le observaba con ojos felinos.

-¡Vaya que sorpresa! Veo que es una costumbre espiar en el Santuario, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

Tras aquella máscara de plata un rostro congestionado por los celos y por la tristeza.

-Iba a mi cabaña cuando te vi llegando con Cristal, ¿Te haz liado con él?.- Dejó ir sin ningún tapujo, sabiendo que se arriesgaba a la ira del león. Efectivamente el rostro de Aioria perdió su encanto y molesto se zafó de la mano de Marin.

-¿Qué más te da?.-

-Solo era una pregunta Aioria, lo siento, no quería incomodarte.-

-Que raro, parece que desde que Cristal está más cerca tu pareces más interesada en mí, a diferencia de tantos años que yo era el interesado.-

Marin guardo silencio, no sabía como decirle que siempre estuvo interesada y que sí, que efectivamente desde que Cristal estaba cerca no podía evitar verle como alguien que le estorbaba.

-Aioria, cometí tal vez un error al… -

-¿Al haberme mostrado tu rostro?… bueno como quieras, no pienso hacerte cambiar de opinión, piensa lo que quieras.- Se la quedó mirando con confusión y siguió su camino sin reparar más en ella.

_No Aioria… cometí un error al haberte amado… _

Dormido como estaba parecía un ángel la respiración acompasada y el rostro relajado, una patada en el colchón le hizo despertar malhumorado, pronuncio algunas malas palabras en griego mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Ya levántate Aioria, de verdad eres flojo como un león jajaja.- Aioros estaba ya de pie mirando a su hermano que apenas podía ubicarle a causa del sueño.

-Aioros, ¿Tienes que hacer eso cada mañana?.-

-No lo tendría que hacer si no fueras tan flojo, y la verdad es que me extraña pues las últimas noches no te he visto salir a hurtadillas para irte de juerga, sería más común que al dormir tus horas debería levantarte temprano. ¿Acaso se acabaron tus escapadas nocturnas? ¿Con quién te peleaste?.-

-No me he peleado con nadie, simplemente no he querido.- Contestó cortante al arquero.

-Ya hombre no te sulfures faltan menos días para la prueba así que espero que estés listo para entonces.-

-Lo estaré hermano, he entrenado mucho para conseguir la armadura y eso haré, la conseguiré.-

-Me alegra escuchar que tienes confianza en ti mismo pero como sabes tienes que derrotarme a mí, ¿Podrás hacerlo?.-

Aquellos últimos días había entrenado ferozmente como nunca tal vez, a conciencia, sabía perfectamente cada uno de sus puntos débiles y se esforzaba por corregirlos, sus golpes eran cada vez más potentes y más certeros a tal grado que fue para Marin imposible seguir entrenando con él, la había sobrepasado hace mucho pero ahora era más evidente pues ya no podía detenerle con facilidad y muchas veces iba a parar al piso, así que Aioros la mayor parte del día entrenaba a su hermano, orgulloso de que al fin Aioria era consciente de su poder y de que se convertía cada día en un peligroso adversario digno de la armadura dorada de Leo. Marin no era la única que observaba a los hermanos entrenar tan duramente, escondido entre la gente, en las gradas también estaba el caballero de plata que no perdía de vista al joven griego y se deleitaba viéndole, se podría decir que aquellos 3 últimos días se habían convertido también en una pelea encarnizada entre los dos caballeros de plata, Marin y Cristal, para conseguir la atención de Aioria y lo más curioso de todo es que Aioria no parecía nada contento con eso, en otros tiempos lo hubiese visto como algo común y hasta divertido pero tratándose de aquellos dos por los cuales no sabía bien lo que sentía le ponía los nervios de punta así que mejor se concentraba en su entrenamiento.

-¡RAYO DE VOLTAJE!.- La luz dorada salió disparada hacía Aioros y a pesar de que trató de retenerla no le fue posible y fue derribado de espaldas hasta chocar con uno de los muros. Se levanto cubierto de polvo sonriente como siempre.

-¡Buffff! Por hoy es suficiente cachorro, por fin conseguiste derribarme y no creas que dentro de dos días será así, seré menos indulgente contigo y pelearemos de verdad.-

-¡Vamos Aioros! No quieras ocultar que te he ganado jajaja.- Mientras se acercaba a él y le sacudía el polvo del cabello.

-¡Cachorro bocón!.- Le dio un codazo en las costillas mientras se alejaba de donde estaba Aioria. –Te quiero en el templo para la cena de momento puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.-

-Jajaja aunque no me lo digas sabes que haré lo que me venga en gana.- Marin se acercó a Aioria y le tendió una toalla húmeda para que se quitara el polvo y el sudor del rostro.

-Falta cada vez menos Aioria, ¿No estás nervioso?.-

-No que va, se que lo conseguiré, mi hermano se ha esforzado mucho para entrenarme y es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagarle, conseguir esa armadura.-

-En hora buena, todo saldrá bien entonces, puesto que a partir de mañana ya no podré verte ¿Por qué nos vemos esta noche? Te prepararé una cena especial.- Aioria había notado algo diferente en Marin parecía tensa, nerviosa con sus presencia aún así decidió aceptar y averiguar que era lo que sucedía con ella.

-Jajaja me parece bien, esta noche, a la misma hora, ahora me voy a descansar y a darme un baño, te veré esta noche chica de cabello rojo.- Le revolvió un poco el cabello y se alejó rumbo al Santuario.

Cristal se había marchado antes de que lo pudiesen ver, perdiéndose entre la gente, apresuradamente.

_¿Qué te pasa Cristal? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de pensar en él? ¿Acaso…?_

Seguía caminando con prisa sin un rumbo, llegó hasta el pueblo torturado por sus propios pensamientos, una parte de él deseaba aceptar a Aioria y la otra parte estaba renuente a tenerle cerca, la atracción por él era muy fuerte pero también tenía miedo pues nunca había experimentado antes algo así. Llegó a una plaza pequeña tan vacía que se antojaba sentarse a pensar, se acercó a la orilla de la fuente tomó asiento, metió los dedos en el interior y empezó a crear escarcha de hielo que flotaba sobre el agua, hundiéndose en ella, recordaba las palabras de Camus y más confuso se sentía.

_-Te he visto mirar al pupilo de Aioros a escondidas, ¿Te gusta? Es muy guapo, cuando yo lo vi por primera vez también me gustó._

_-No, no me gusta solo me da curiosidad.-_

_-Entonces ¿Por qué pareces tan pensativo últimamente?.-_

_-….-_

_-Si te gusta deberías hablar con él, en realidad no es malo, tiene buen corazón y es un chico muy divertido, claro que tendrás que dominarlo para evitar que ande de cama en cama como acostumbra… a veces me recuerda a Milo, los dos se parecen en eso, eran compañeros de juerga.-_

_-Me iré en dos semanas…-_

_-Razón de más para decirle la verdad.-_

_-¿Cómo hiciste para mantener a Milo a tú lado?.-_

_-Eso… lo tendrás que averiguar en la intimidad jajaja.-_

_-¡Camus!.-_

Tenía los ojos azules llenos de dudas y no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, mucho menos que decir, unas manos le cubrieron los ojos, subió la mano para tocar aquellas que le cegaban.

-¿Quién es?.-

-Un admirador…-

-¡Aioria!.- Las manos que le cubrían los ojos le dejaron libre y volteo a verle con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces tan solo fuera del Santuario?.-

-Eso mismo debería preguntarte a ti.-

-Tuve antojo de duraznos y vine al pueblo a comprar algunos.- Le mostró la bolsa con los duraznos, sacó uno y se lo dio.

-Deberías descansar, dentro de muy poco harás la prueba final para ganar la armadura dorada.- Limpio entre sus manos el hermoso durazno y dio una pequeña mordida.

-Te pareces a mi hermano, si ya lo sé, pero si me quedo echado todo el día me muero de aburricion. En Japón los duraznos simulan el peinado de las geishas, dicen que es algo erótico por que hacen alusión a la virginidad femenina.-

Cristal se sonrojo y se quedó mirando el durazno que tenía entre los dedos.

-Jajaja vamos no es para tanto.-

-¿Tienes algo que hacer por la noche? Ya que siempre te escapas pensé que tal vez podrías mostrarme a dónde vas por las noches.- No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la propuesta que le hizo a Aioria.

-Lo siento Cristal, ya he hecho planes con Marin,pero cualquier otra noche te mostraré lo que quieras.- Los ojos verdes de Aioria brillaban con intensidad mientras miraba a Cristal que puso una mirada triste y fingió que no le importaba.

-Ah… entiendo, déjalo así entonces.-

-¿Qué pasa, por que estás molesto?.-

-No estoy molesto.- Se puso de pie y echó a andar.

-¡Ey espérame! ¿Vas al Santuario? Te acompaño yo voy para allá.-

-No, no voy al Santuario, voy a otro lado.-

El león se quedó sin palabras mientras el caballero de los ojos azules se alejaba de él.

-Genial, todos parecen andar sensibles últimamente.- Se llevo un durazno a los labios y continuo caminando y pateando pequeñas rocas que encontraba a su paso.

-¿En que piensas Camus?.- Pregunto el escorpión celeste mientras abrazaba a Camus por la cintura, estaban en la cama de Milo completamente desnudos, cansados de hacerse el amor.

-En Cristal, pienso que se ha enamorado de Aioria y me preocupa.-

-Jajaja ¿De Aioria? Vaya el león si que la ha hecho buena ¿Y por que te preocupa?.-

-No sé, no quiero que salga lastimado, tú perfectamente bien sabes como es Aioria y no me gustaría que jugara con Cristal, él es muy sensible y nunca había experimentado algo así por alguien.-

-No creo que Aioria juegue con él pero si quieres puedo hablar con el león.-

-No es buena idea, son cosas de ellos dos, solo espero que Cristal no se meta en líos.-


	6. VI La pérdida de la inocencia

_**VI. LA PERDIDA DE LA INOCENCIA**_

Después de la larga ducha reconfortante salió apresurado por Aioros que aporreaba la puerta hacía un rato.

-¡Aioria por Atena! ¡Date prisa quiero usar el baño!.-

-¡Ya voy demonios!.- Finalmente abrió y Aioros lo empujó para poder entrar azotando la puerta tras de sí. Se vistió y se encerró en la habitación para luego escaparse apenas Aioros se descuidó. Media hora después de que Aioria se había ido Aioros fue a su habitación para llamarle a cenar.

-¿Aioria? Ya está la cena… ¿Aioria?…- Abrió la puerta de la habitación del león y la encontró desierta. –Maldito Aioria se volvió a marchar.-

La noche estaba bastante despejada, mientras caminaba por los rincones oscuros del santuario miraba las estrellas y se dirigía a la zona de las kòres, despacio, respirando el aire del mediterráneo, llenándose los pulmones de ese aire de Atenas. Al pasar por el camino que llevaba a la cabaña donde vivía Cristal se preguntó que estaría haciendo. Se detuvo un momento en la encrucijada, tuvo ganas de ir ahí pero se detuvo, con la sonrisa a flor de piel cambio de dirección para llegar con Marin.

Una vez más a escondidas en la oscuridad de la noche se deslizó con cuidado por el área donde están las kòres, pero curiosamente esa noche había más movimiento, estuvo a punto de ser descubierto en dos ocasiones. Llegó hasta la morada de Marin y se adentró de inmediato, cerrando la puerta tras el con cuidado, se recargó contra la pared y suspiró aliviado.

-Estuvieron a punto de pescarme, había mucha gente fuera, es raro ¿No crees?.-

Marin se encontraba sirviendo en la mesa la cena, todo estaba listo para los dos.

-Que raro, no sé por que, tal vez Shaina esté de nuevo con su paranoia de que hay hombres infiltrados en este lugar, salvo tú no sé de nadie más que se aventure hasta aquí.-

-Ummm huele muy bien, con el hambre que tengo.-

Escucharon ruidos afuera y se quedaron en silencio, Marin jaló a Aioria hasta donde ella estaba hasta que las voces de alejaron, estaba tan cerca de él que sentía cada parte del musculoso cuerpo del león cerca de ella, se estremeció por la simple idea de tenerlo tan cerca. Estaban en silencio, si bien ella sentía la cercanía de Aioria, él también podía sentir el cuerpo de ella, ninguno de los dos se movía ni decía nada. La máscara comenzaba a darle calor de verdad, levantó la mano y se la sacó, sin pensárselo ni un minuto más se pegó completamente a él, con una mano acarició el rostro varonil y le hizo agacharse tomándolo por la nuca, hasta que lo tuvo a la altura sello sus labios con un beso desesperado, cansada de aguantarse y cansada de negarse aquello se entregó al acto, Aioria sorprendido no tuvo más remedio que corresponderle, la abrazó por la cintura, ella dejó caer la máscara al piso, al caer dio varias vueltas antes de detenerse contra la pata de la mesa. Marin comenzó a empujar casi por inercia a Aioria hacía la cama, hasta que lo hizo caer en el colchón con ella encima, la inercia de la pasión tanto tiempo reprimida.

-Marin… ¿Qué estás haciendo?.-

-No me vas a decir ahora que solo haz estado con hombres.-

-No es eso… es que…-

-Aioria, ¿Sabes cual es la condición de aquellos caballeros femeninos que han descubierto su rostro ante un hombre?.-

-No, pero sé que es una deshonra para ustedes.-

-Si, y no solo eso, a partir del momento en que esto sucede es deber de nosotras decidir si matamos a ese hombre o si nos convertimos en su amante.-

Aioria se quedo sorprendido ante lo que le había dicho, ahora entendía por que había cambiado tanto con él desde que le había mostrado su rostro, ahora entendía por que se encelaba tanto de Cristal.

-Así es Aioria y yo he decidido no matarte… sabes lo que quiero decir… he decidido entregarme a ti, te entregaré lo que tan celosamente guarde hasta ahora.-

-Pero no…- Lo hizo callar con un beso mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo debajo de ella, el deseo crecía cada vez más hasta ser casi insoportable.

-¡MARIN! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡SE QUE ESTÁS CON ALGUIEN!.- La voz de otra kòre del otro lado de la puerta tocando con violencia.

-¡Maldita sea! Es Shaina, será mejor que te vayas de inmediato.- Se levanto de un salto de encima de Aioria, se colocó la máscara a toda velocidad y quitó el plato extra de la mesa justo a tiempo antes de que Shaina abriera de golpe la puerta, Aioria salía en ese momento por una de las ventanas mientras echaba a andar para salir de ahí.

-¿Con quien estabas Marin?.- Mientras se acercaba a ella como un gato.

-No estaba con nadie estás paranoica.-

-Sabes que si descubro que estabas con alguien te meterás en problemas, además si se ha escondido lo encontrarán los guardias.-

En ese momento escucharon a los guardias correr tras alguien.

-¡Allá va! ¡Atrápenlo!.-

_Aioria… espero que estés bien _Pensó para sus adentros.

Dado que Aioria estaba por ser un caballero dorado no le costó trabajo librarse de los primeros guardias pero pronto surgieron más y no le quedó más que correr, si alguien lo reconocía estaría en serios problemas junto con Marin, aún cuando los dejó atrás uno de ellos lo había herido cuando una lanza lo alcanzó a cortar en el brazo izquierdo. Llego hasta el camino que llevaba al Santuario pero no siguió por ahí pues seguro habría guardias con todo el alboroto que se hizo así que se dirigió a la cabaña de Cristal.

Estaba mirándose en el espejo después de salir de la regadera, aún algo empañada miraba su imagen y pensaba que diablos haría con aquello que sentía por el aspirante de Leo, levantó una mano y la dejó resbalar por el empañado espejo.

-Te estas haciendo falsas esperanzas Cristal…- Unos pasos afuera le hicieron mirar por la ventana del baño, no vio a nadie pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo, n quiso quedarse con la duda y salió del baño, se echó encima una ligera bata de seda y salió de la cabaña preparado para atacar a cualquier intruso, el viento estaba soplando fuerte.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién está ahí?.-

De nuevo ruidos, esta vez en la parte posterior de la cabaña, rodeó hasta llegar atrás pero seguía sin ver nada de pronto alguien le rodeo la cintura con un brazo levantándolo del piso y cuando estaba por decir algo otra mano le cubrió la boca, la otra persona lo llevó tras un árbol y se quedó ahí escondido tomándolo con fuerza a pesar de que el pateaba y trataba de librarse, sentía el cuerpo de un hombre pegado al suyo y luego como pegaba los labios a su oído para hablarle en un susurro.

-Soy yo Aioria… por favor no grites.-

Dejó de moverse y se quedó quieto aún algo asustado, Aioria quitó la mano de su boca.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí en medio de la noche…?.-

-Shhhh…-

En ese momento escucharon a los guardias acercarse hasta la cabaña y tocar la puerta.

-¡Búsquenlo! No debe andar lejos de aquí.-

Algunos guardias se precipitaron a la parte de atrás donde ellos estaban pero los arboles les ocultaban y en especial el grueso árbol donde estaban ocultos sin moverse casi sin respirar, dos guardias pasaron muy cerca pero no les vieron.

-No está aquí, tal vez se ha ido al Santuario o ha corrido al descampado.-

-¡Vamonos! Tenemos que dar con él o la señorita Shaina nos hará colgar.-

Se marcharon decepcionados hacia diferentes lados.

Aioria suspiró y recargó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol mientras mantenía a Cristal aún abrazado por la cintura.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido todo eso? ¿Por qué te estaban cazando?.-

-Tuve que salir huyendo de la zona de las kòres y los guardias me comenzaron a perseguir.-

-¿Estabas con Marin?.-

-Si, pero otra chica ha ido a la cabaña y casi nos encuentra ahí.-

-¿Haciendo que?.- Preguntó evidentemente molesto.

-Nada, no estabamos haciendo nada, ¿Por qué te molestas?.-

Por que sí…- Contestó con violencia tratándose de zafar del abrazo de Aioria pero éste le tenía bien sujeto y no lo dejo salir.

-Tú no te vas a escapar.-

-¡Suéltame Aioria! Ya se fueron los guardias ya te puedes ir.-

-No te voy a dejar ir hasta que no me digas por que te pones así siempre que hablo de Marin o de alguien más, además no puedo regresar ahorita al Santuario.-

Cristal siguió luchando inútilmente para librarse de los brazos del león pero no lo conseguía y finalmente ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué estaba loco por él? ¿Qué sentía celos cada vez que miraba a alguien más?. Sorpresivamente Aioria comenzó a besarle delicadamente en la nuca, al sentir el contacto de sus labios en su piel Cristal se quedó completamente desarmado, seguía tratando de soltarse pero cada vez con menos fuerza, aquellos labios lo estaban dejando sin posibilidades de escape.

-No… Aioria, detente… por favor…-

-No hasta que me digas por que te enojas tanto conmigo.-

Dejó de apretarle aflojando el abrazo y Cristal se recargó completamente contra él ya sin pelear, entonces el león se aventuró a subir la otra mano acariciándole hasta llegar a su cuello y acariciarlo, la barbilla, los labios delicados entre abiertos.

-Aioria… por favor…-

Buscó la piel del grácil cuello, besó diestramente lamiendo un poco.

-Dilo…-

-No…-

-Si, dilo…-

-Aioria…-

-Dilo Cristal.-

-Aioria… tú… me gustas.- El rostro se le cubrió de un rubor violento al escuchar lo que había salido de sus labios, causado por la excitación tan nueva que sentía y por la forma en que se lo había dicho finalmente. La mano de Aioria tomó su barbilla y le hizo ladear la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Tu también me gustas Cristal… mucho… te he tomado cariño en este tiempo.- Acercó su rostro al de Cristal y acaricio sus labios con los suyos, era delicioso, aquellos labios prácticamente vírgenes como el resto del cuerpo, los ojos azul profundo que brillaban cristalinos en la oscuridad cerro los ojos y beso con más intensidad sus labios el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte como para llevarse sus dudas, la bata comenzó a volar con el viento abriéndose ligeramente, mientras separaba despacio los labios de Cristal y acariciaba su lengua introdujo una mano en la abertura de la bata para tocar el abdomen, el vientre completamente liso, por debajo del ombligo, el caballero de plata dejo escapar un gemido y detuvo la mano de Aioria con la suya.

-No… aquí no…-

Se separó de sus labios y de su abrazo, se quedó de frente mirándolo aún sin creerlo, acarició su rostro y le dio un beso cálido en los labios, tomó su mano y lo llevó a la cabaña.

_Tal vez sea un error entregarme a él, pero será un error digno de recordar y un error que volvería a cometer._

Aioria cerro la puerta tras él y levantó a Cristal en sus brazos hasta llevarlo a la cama donde lo dejo con cuidado acostado, se tendió sobre él mientras miraba su rostro y lo dibujaba con el dedo índice.

-¿Te marcharás después de esto?.-

-¿Tu quieres que me marche?.-

-No… quiero que te quedes… conmigo…-

-Me quedaré entonces.-

-Siempre… quédate…-

Beso su frente, los párpados, las mejillas, y finalmente sus labios hermosos y a pesar de todo Cristal le besaba con una pasión desbordante, natural, muy de él, se escapo de debajo suyo, se sentó en la cama, frente a frente le sacó la ropa, prenda por prenda, acariciando su piel dorada, el cuerpo musculoso de una tersura inimaginable, Aioria se dejaba desvestir estremeciéndose al sentir sus manos sobre él.

-Tienes lastimado el brazo…- Se puso de pie y fue al baño, regresó con una toalla húmeda y limpio la herida de su brazo izquierdo.

-No es gran cosa…- Tomo la mano que le estaba limpiando la herida y la llevó a sus labios, soltó la toalla y continuo hasta quitar las botas de entrenamiento, Aioria estaba completamente desnudo delante de Cristal y por un breve instante sintió un poco de miedo, tal vez por que era la primera vez que estaba delante de alguien que realmente le interesaba, completamente desnudo. Un beso más intenso entre los dos mientras se fundían en un abrazo y esta vez fue Aioria quien desprendió la seda que cubría a Cristal. Así abrazado como lo tenía lo fue acostando poco a poco sobre la cama, lo contemplo desnudo y le sonrió.

-Eres hermoso… demasiado hermoso como para lastimarte…-

-Se que duele, pero yo quiero que lo hagas… quiero que tú seas el primero, el único, no tengas miedo…-

Besó sus labios y continuo besando y acariciando toda la extensión de la piel de aquel caballero de plata, resultaba excitante explorarse por primera vez pero resultaba aún más excitante por que era algo que no estaba manchado por la lascivia que normalmente imprimía Aioria a sus parejas. Llegó hasta el templo intacto de Cristal, separo tiernamente sus muslos y dedico especial cuidado en atender aquella zona que mancillaría posteriormente, lamiendo lentamente por fuera primero y luego por dentro, Cristal arqueo la espalda al sentir la calidez y la humedad en su interior, para luego gemir al contacto de los labios de Aioria con su miembro, fue bajando con los labios desde el frenillo hasta la empuñadura para luego volver a subir, las manos de Cristal acariciaban su cabello, jugando con él, se sorprendió de lo fino y suave que era, tras algunos minutos los gemidos de Cristal finalmente cesaron cuando terminó en el interior de la boca de Aioria, tenía ambas manos aferradas a las cobijas. El griego se reincorporó para besar sus labios, colocándose entre sus piernas, aún llevaba en los labios el sabor a semen, acarició su rostro.

-Estaré bien…- Le dijo bajito Cristal.

Levantó una pierna y la colocó en su cintura mientras buscaba la pequeña entrada de aquel templo sin profanar, una vez que la hubo encontrado separo las manos de Cristal de las cobijas y se hizo abrazar por él, empujo poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro, Cristal se retorcía debajo de él por el dolor de la unión, trató de apaciguar el dolor besando los labios del león, finalmente le estocó hasta la empuñadura, estaban completamente unidos, se quedó quieto sobre él para no lastimarle aún más, la entrada era muy pequeña y sabía que debía de estar doliendo mucho.

-Estoy bien… sigue… -

-No quiero lastimarte.-

-Sabía que sería así, vamos, sigue.-

Lentamente se movía, entraba y salía unos pocos centímetros hasta que finalmente empezó a ceder y pudo moverse con mayor libertad. Cristal completamente abrazado a él pudo sentir por primera vez otros placeres que no eran los de su propia mano tocándose, sonreía en medio de aquel acto entre aquellos besos apasionados que se dedicaban dolió al principio pero poco a poco el dolor pasó para ser sustituido por un placer indescriptible. Ambos gemían, besaban, acariciaban, mordían, aferrados el uno del otro hasta que un gemido más largo de Aioria puso punto final cuando explotó en el interior de Cristal.

-Es… muy cálido.-

-Eres adorable…-


	7. VII La decisión final

_**VII. LA DECISIÓN FINAL **_

Despertaron ya entrada la mañana pues la noche anterior habían estado amándose una y otra vez, Cristal resulto ser un amante insaciable dispuesto a cuanto quisiese Aioria, a pesar de haber sido la primera noche no había dado muestras de un dolor que sin duda le había lacerado, al contrario parecía desear más y más, habían caído finalmente rendidos de cansancio, abrazados, cubiertos de sudor, se habían quedado dormidos entre gemidos, susurros y palabras cariñosas. El primero en abrir los ojos fue Cristal, estaba tumbado boca abajo, cubierto por el cuerpo de Aioria, bostezó un poco y se movió, pero parecía que eso al león no le importaba pues dormía plácidamente.

-¿Aioria? Aioria despierta…-

-Buenos días… ¿Peso mucho?…- Abrió los ojos y abrazó a Cristal así como estaban, dio un beso en su hombro y se movió a un lado del caballero de plata.

-No, no pesas pero me era algo incómodo moverme así.- Le miro… pero algo en aquellos ojos había cambiado, ya no miraba frío y distante, miraba cómplice de lo que había sucedido y con un cariño apenas descubierto.

-Lo siento… ¿Amaneciste adolorado?.-

-Un poquito…- Le sonrió tímidamente mientras se abrazaba de nuevo a él.

-Es normal, lo que no es normal es que quisieras que…- No le dejó continuar por que le cubrió los labios con un dedo. –Tengo sed…-

-Siempre terminas con el encanto…- Reprochó Cristal

-Jajaja lo siento… ¿Qué hora es?.-

-Debe pasar de medio día.-

-¡Medio día! Vaya hemos dormido mucho.- Se separó de él y se sentó en la cama tratándose de alisar el revuelto cabello, tras un breve bostezó se puso de píe completamente desnudo para dirigirse a la cocina. Cristal observó el hermoso cuerpo de Aioria, musculoso, piel dorada, se ruborizó al darse cuenta que ya le deseaba de nuevo, lo escuchó servirse un vaso con agua y vaciarlo para volver a llenarlo.

-¿Quieres agua?.- Le dijo desde la cocina.

-Si, gracias.-

Llevó la jarra de agua con los vasos hasta la cama, de nuevo la mirada de Cristal volvió a posarse en el cuerpo desnudo del león, el cuerpo que había imaginado alguna vez pero que era mucho mejor de lo que penso una vez que le vio desnudo en todo su esplendor.

-Toma…- Le alargó el vaso y lo bebió completo. –Jajaja deja de mirarme así.- Sonrió ampliamente cuando se percató de la sábana que se levantó ligeramente en la entrepierna de Cristal, se sentó en la cama a su lado y se inclinó para besarlo, trató de retirar la sábana que lo cubría pero Cristal se negó sujetándola con fuerza.

-Vamos ¿Qué sucede?.-

-No quiero que veas.-

-Ya te vi anoche…-

-No es eso…-

-Anda no es para tanto…- Tiró de la sábana hasta quitarla y observar su cuerpo desnudo, se fijó en las pequeñas gotas de sangre seca en la sábana blanca. –Lo siento, no quería lastimarte…- Le dijo apenado.

-No me lastimaste, además yo deseaba que fuera así, lo único que me duele son estas marcas.- Le señalo en ambos muslos unos cardenales del tamaño de una moneda, uno en cada muslo, en la parte interna.

-Es normal, son los moretones que te hicieron mi cadera, como nunca antes habías estado con alguien por eso…- Por un momento llegaron a su mente como arrojadas cruelmente muchas imágenes de sus anteriores conquistas, muchos lugares, muchas camas… y por alguna extraña razón pensó en Marin, la conciencia lo traicionó, debía hablar con ella, merecía una explicación.

-Aioria… es tarde, tu hermano debe estar buscándote como loco…-

De inmediato se percató que tenía razón, que no había llegado a dormir, cosa que nunca había hecho, en todo su historial de correrías jamás había faltado ni una noche a dormir a su cama, era cierto que llegaba a veces bien entrada la madrugada pero siempre llegaba, seguro Aioros lo colgaría.

-No importa, vale la pena cualquier reprimenda, hasta los azotes recibiría de buen grado, lo que sea.-

-Pero yo no quiero que te azoten.-

-Ya vale, voy a vestirme y me marcho ¿Te veré esta noche?.-

-No lo creo, tú debes descansar para mañana que hagas la prueba para ganar tu armadura, una vez que lo consigas te veré siempre que quieras.- Aunque sabía perfectamente que mentía pues en dos semanas más se tendría que marchar.

-Bien bien, no voy a discutir contigo.- Se apresuró a darse una ducha mientras Cristal ponía un poco de café en la cocina, cuando termino fue al baño donde Aioria aún se secaba, s ele quedó mirando desde la puerta, el cuerpo del griego robaba su atención completamente pues era hermoso, cada milímetro.

-Eres hermoso Aioria…-

Aioria levantó la vista sonriente aún con el cabello húmedo y pegado a la frente, lo abrazó por la cintura y besó sus labios.

-No sigas… ya no querré que te vayas…-

-Pídeme que me quede y lo haré.-

-No, tienes que irte a descansar, si te quedas no vas a descansar te lo aseguro.-

Bebió en el comedor una taza de café y una rebanada de pan tostado antes de marcharse, se puso de pie mientras Cristal lo seguía al menos para acompañarle a la puerta. El león le dio un pequeño beso.

-Te veré en un par de días…-

-Te estaré esperando.-

Bajó el sinuoso camino hasta llegar de nueva cuenta a los doce templos, para cuando lo hizo era ya temprano por la tarde, camino con lentitud y con una sonrisa en los labios, ni cuenta se había dado que ya estaba en la puerta del templo de Sagitario, entro tratando de no hacer ruido pero Aioros estaba ahí en el patio principal, desde luego había sentido cuando se acercaba su hermano.

-¿Dónde carajo andabas?.- Lanzó furioso, los ojos verdes coléricos, inquisitivos, los puños cerrados a sus costados.

-Bueno Aioros, es que yo…-

-¡Claro! Que pregunta estúpida ¿No? A juzgar por las marcas en tu cuello seguro estabas revolcándote con alguna puta… o alguno. Toda la noche esperándote y toda la mañana, esperaba si quiera que tuvieras el decoro de llegar a tu entrenamiento pero ni eso.-

-¡No estaba con ninguna puta!.- Aquellas palabras le habían ofendido infinitamente.

Aioros no pudo contenerse más y le cruzó el rostro con una bofetada tan fuerte que Aioria dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, se llevo la mano a la mejilla que se empezaba a poner escarlata, era la segunda vez en toda su vida que le daba una bofetada.

-No tienes respeto Aioria, ni por ti, ni por mí ni por nadie, de nada te vale ser tan buen caballero si todo lo tomas a la ligera, mañana harás la prueba, estés listo o no, ahora márchate a tu habitación, no te quiero ver.-

Ya no dijo nada más, aquellas palabras tan duras de verdad le habían dolido, en especial por que venían de su hermano, echó a andar abatido y se encerró en su habitación el resto de la tarde, se quedó dormido hasta que unos ligeros golpes en la ventana le hicieron despertar.

-¿Marin?.- Se apresuró a la ventana y la abrió para dejarla pasar. -¿Qué haces aquí?.- Hablando casi en susurros.

-Bueno siempre eres tú el que se fuga para verme así que esta vez me tocaba a mí, a demás estaba preocupada por ti, no supe que sucedió anoche y esta mañana no llegaste, tu hermano estaba furioso.-

-Si lo sé, me ha puesto una regañada…-

-¿Dónde te metiste?.- Se acercó a él sacándose la máscara y dejándola sobre la cama, lo abrazó por la cintura escondiendo el rostro en su musculoso pecho. –Pensé que algo grave te había pasado.-

-Marin, no tenías por que hacer esto, no me paso nada, ¿Ya lo ves?… Tengo que hablar contigo de lo que sucedió…-

-Si yo también quiero hablar contigo… te dije la verdad Aioria… no voy a echarme para atrás en lo que te dije.-

-Algo más paso anoche…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- Pregunto esta vez mirándole a los ojos, llena de preocupación, sin querer se fijo en su cuello, llevaba las pruebas de que había pasado la noche con alguien más. –Estuviste con alguien más ¿Verdad?… si lo dices por esto…- Le señalo el cuello. –Lo entiendo…-

-Marin, no es tan fácil, si, si estuve con alguien más… estuve con Cristal.- Declaró finalmente mordiéndose un labio y bajando la vista.

-¿Qué? ¿Estuviste con ese tipo? Bueno pero no significa nada, solo ha sido cosa de una noche ¿No es así?- Aioria no le contestó guardo un silencio nervioso. -¿Aioria, no es así?.- Le levantó el rostro con una mano buscando sus ojos verdes.

-Lo siento Marin, yo no puedo tomarte, somos amigos tal vez en otro tiempo lo hubiese hecho, pero no ahora, consérvate para la persona que ames realmente.-

-Yo… te amo a ti.-

-Marin…- Los ojos de ella empezaban a nublarse las lágrimas luchaban por no escapar de sus ojos azules.

-¿Lo quieres?.-

-Si…-

-¿Lo amas?.-

-No lo sé… tal vez sí.-

-A mi no me importaría compartirte con él.-

-No Marin, no es justo, ni para ti ni para él… no puedo.-

-¿Esa es tú decisión final?.-

-Si…-

-Muy bien, entonces la respetaré, ¿Sabes? Siempre me gustaste, pero creo que muy tarde me decidí a decírtelo, ojalá seas feliz con él… yo te estaré esperando, siempre…- Lo soltó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, ahora las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro, dio la vuelta, tomó la máscara y se la puso, se acercó de nuevo a la ventana para salir.

-Marin espera…-

-No Aioria… hasta luego, suerte.-

-Gracias Marin.- Y la vio marcharse con gran pesar en su corazón, era tentador tenerla a ella también pero no quería mentir más, ya no quería seguir jugando con las personas.

Se acostó de nuevo con los brazos tras la cabeza pensando en si había tomado la decisión correcta hasta que se quedó dormido.

-Aioria, levántate ya es hora…- Aioros entró a la habitación de su hermano esperando encontrarlo dormido como siempre pero no fue así, ya estaba de pie con el uniforme puesto.

-Me sorprendes, creí que tendría que patear tu cama como siempre.-

-Jajaja no, esta vez te equivocaste.-

-Aioria… lamento lo de ayer pero…-

-Ya lo sé, me lo merecía, y no te preocupes verás que lo conseguiré, es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagarte tantos años de entrenamiento.-

-Cachorro…-

El coliseo estaba lleno, de curiosos y de la propia gente del Santuario y entre la multitud lo reconoció a él… al caballero de los hielos, sentado junto a Camus y el resto de caballeros dorados y curiosamente también estaba ahí Shion el antiguo caballero de Aries y ahora patriarca, se había apresurado en su viaje pues sabía que pronto el último de los caballeros dorados tomaría la armadura de Leo. Para aquella prueba Aioria tendría que derrotar a Aioros su maestro, era una especie de ley en el Santuario, todo pupilo que desease subir de rango debía derrotar a su propio maestro en combate, ambos estaban en la arena esperando la indicación.

-Ahí está Shura…-

-Si ya lo ví… no trates de distraerme para que te sea más fácil ganar.-

-Jajaja no, no lo hago por eso.-

El propio Shion fue quien dio la indicación de que la pelea por la armadura dorada de Leo daba inicio y tras una reverencia de ambos hermanos dio comienzo.

Golpe tras golpe Aioria fue derribado muchas veces pues no conseguía ver los golpes de Aioros y no fue hasta que elevó sus cosmoenergía al máximo cuando pudo darse cuenta de la trayectoria de sus golpes, maltrecho y sangrante lanzó sus mejores golpes aún sin conseguir mucho.

-¡RAYO DE VOLTAJE!.-

-Necesitas más que eso para derrotarme cachorro ¡SAGITARIUS GOLDEN ARROW!.-

Aioria pudo ver a través de su golpe y a tiempo lo esquivó moviéndose a contra corriente hasta poder quedar cerca de él, su cosmo comenzó a crecer más y más hasta volverse tan luminoso que casi cegaba, el cabello volaba con su propio impulso y las piedercillas sueltas en el piso se destruían, la pontente luz en su mano creció hasta convertirse en una bola de energía.

-¡RAYO DE PLASMA!.- La esfera de energía salió disparada a una velocidad vertiginosa y esta vez el que no pudo ver a través del golpe fue Aioros, trató de retenerla entre sus manos desnudas pero era demasiado impulso e incluso le quemaba la piel, acabo impactandose en el muro muchos metros lejos de Aioria, finalmente lo había derrotado, había derribado a un caballero dorado de igual poder. Escuchó los aplausos de los curiosos y vagamente escucho también a Shion que lo declaraba como el caballero dorado de Leo. Buscó los ojos azules, azul profundo, ahí seguía, viéndole, sonriendo… fue lo último que vio antes de caer al piso inconsciente por el esfuerzo y los golpes recibidos.

El cuerpo aún le pesaba no quería ni abrir los párpados, se movió en la mullida cama, no reconocía aquel lugar, una habitación grande y lujosa.

-Hola flojo…-

-¿Aioros? Hola… ¿He dormido mucho?.-

-Desde ayer que te trajimos inconsciente.-

-¡Wow! ¿Desde ayer?.-

-Si, ¿No adivinas donde estamos?.-

-No, ¿En tu habitación?.-

-Claro que no cachorro, mira ahí.- Le indicó un rincón de la habitación donde estaba la armadura dorada de Leo.

-El templo de Leo…-

-Así es, tu nueva casa y espero que le des un uso digno.-

-Jajaja si, lo haré.-

-Todos han venido a preguntar como estabas en especial aquel chico, el caballero de plata, será mejor que lo vayas a ver antes de que se muera de la angustia jajaja.-

-¡Aioros!.- Le lanzó un cojín que fue a parar directamente en su rostro.

-Ya vale, no te pongas así, procura no demorar mucho que los demás han preparado una cena para ti.- Se acercó de nuevo a él y le dijo bajito en el oído. –Y procura no agotarte mucho con él…-

-¡AIOROS!.-


	8. VIII Interludio para dos

_VIII. INTERLUDIO PARA DOS_

Se apresuró en ducharse en su nueva casa, estaba más que feliz, pero aún así echaría mucho de menos a su hermano despertándole y pateándole el colchón todas las mañanas, al menos estaban cerca relativamente, vistió exquisitamente con una túnica para ir por fin con aquel que le había robado el corazón.

Salió de su templo escondiéndose por los rincones ya que no quería hablar con nadie y entretenerse, así oculto llegó hasta la explanada para tomar el camino tantas veces recorrido, casi corriendo, con una necesidad impetuosa, hasta que por fin llegó a la cabaña, se acercó con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, no se preocupó en llamar a la puerta, abrió pero no estaba ahí dentro, lo busco en cada parte sin éxito. De pronto unas manos le rodearon abrazándolo por la espalda y un cuerpo pegado al suyo.

-Hola león dorado… pensé que nunca despertarías.-

Dio la vuelta y tomo ambas manos con las suyas.

-Hola guardián de los hielos, te he echado mucho de menos.-

-Yo uno más que tú siempre, fui a dar un paseo por las cercanías y algo me hizo regresar pronto, que bueno que volví, ¿Ya te ibas?.-

-No que va, pensaba esperar aquí hasta que llegases, tal vez en tu cama jajaja.-

-Mi cama y yo te extrañamos.-

-Ya no me extrañarán más…- Lo abrazó estrechándolo entre sus brazos y dándole un beso lleno de pasión, de amor, de deseo contenido, lo empujaba poco a poquito hasta la habitación, donde entregándose completamente, arrancándose la ropa entre besos. Cristal arrojó a Aioria completamente desnudo en la cama, el sorprendido león se rió ante la actitud del caballero pues hacía no mucho era tan tímido; se montó sobre el tomando su miembro y clavándose él mismo hasta la empuñadura, sus gemidos se perdían en la cabaña y el suave eco en el bosque hasta que al fin se apaciguaron rendidos uno en brazos del otro.

-Te amo… Aioria…-

-Yo también… te amo…- Se perdió en sus ojos azules mientras con el revés de la mano quitó las cristalinas gotas de sudor de su rostro.

-Vamos a la poza… desde que me la mostraste esperé para estar contigo.-

-¿De veras hiciste eso?.-

-Si, quería estar ahí contigo.-

Ambos se levantaron y se pusieron únicamente las toallas enredadas en la cintura mientras abrazados caminaban hasta la poza de agua termal, se metieron completamente desnudos. Cristal masajeaba el maltrecho cuerpo del león llenándole de calor.

-Estás aún muy lastimado.-

-No es nada, son solo algunos rasguños y moretones que sanarán en un par de días, además estando contigo, sanarán más rápido.-

Cristal sonrió contento pero a medias pues ya sabía que dentro de poco se marcharía, ahora que ya había hablado con Shion ya no tenía nada más que hacer en el Santuario, salvo por el león dorado, y aún no se lo había dicho… no sabía como se lo tomaría. Tras un rato de estar ahí cuidándose y procurándose cariños salieron de la poza para ir a la cabaña y vestirse adecuadamente para la cena en el templo del León estelar.

Aioria entró a su nuevo templo algo enfurruñado debido a que Cristal se había negado a que le tomara de la mano enfrente de todos, aún así sonrío al resto de los caballeros dorados que estaban ahí y tomó asiento a un lado de su hermano. Estaban todos salvo Mu que seguramente estaba trabajando con Shion, Saga a quién no habían visto en mucho tiempo y Death Mask que casi nunca estaba en las tertulias con ellos. La velada fue muy agradable, charlaron de todas las cosas que habían pasado en el santuario, tanto buenas como malas, entrada la noche el cansancio les empezó a invadir y poco a poco se fueron retirando, los últimos en salir fueron Camus y Milo, ya que este último algo pasado de copas se negaba a irse.

-Lamento este espectáculo de Milo.- Se disculpó apenado Camus.

-No te preocupes, ya conocemos a Milo.-

-Cristal ¿Te quedas otro rato?.- Pregunto Camus mirandolo con una sonrisa algo burlona pues ya se imaginaba que algo había entre él y Aioria, se había dado cuenta de la manera en que lo miraba.

-Eh… si… me quedo otro rato.-

-Entonces nos vamos… hasta mañana Aioria.- Dio media vuelta llevando a Milo a rastras.

-Hasta mañana Camus.-

Una vez que todos se fueron y estuvieron a solas Aioria se acercó a Cristal para acariciar su rostro pero este se puso tenso. Le tomó de la mano y se lo llevo a la habitación principal de su templo, cerró la puerta tras él.

-Aioria, ahora no, necesito decirte una cosa.-

-¿Y esa cosa no puede esperar?.- Le preguntó a la par que acariciaba su espalda y besaba su cuello.

-No, tengo que decírtelo ahora por que no sé si después tenga el valor.- Su voz sonaba con miedo y eso hizo que Aioria se detuviera y se le quedara mirando a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Volvió a tomar su mano y lo hizo sentarse en la cama a su lado.

-Aioria, yo… me tengo que marchar.- Lo dijo así, rápido y sin ningún preámbulo.

-¿Cuándo?.- Ahora la voz del león se escuchaba triste y desganada.

-Mañana por la mañana…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.-

-El patriarca recién llegó, yo pensé que tardaría al menos dos semanas más pero al parecer también estaba muy interesado en ti al igual que todos.- Le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo pues ya empezaba a ver que se lo estaba tomando mal desde el momento en que le había soltado la mano. Se puso de pie y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y hasta cuando pensabas decírmelo? ¿Mañana?.-

-No Aioria, pero entiende que también debo atender mis obligaciones en Siberia, tengo que regresar y entregarle la armadura de bronces.-

-O sea que nunca pensaste en quedarte conmigo, solo fui tu entretenimiento en tus vacaciones.- Su reproche lleno de furia y de dolor a la vez no hicieron más que herir a Cristal haciendo que este le mirase de la misma manera.

-¡No eres ningún entretenimiento para mí!.-

-Entonces quédate… puedes quedarte en e Santuario, nada te lo impide además si tu alumno está tan adelantado bastará con que le des las indicaciones pertinentes ¿No?.-

-No Aioria tengo que regresar y darle la armadura, pero regresaré en cuanto pueda.-

-Quédate conmigo…-

-Aioria por favor… no me hagas esto…-

-No pido las cosas dos veces.-

-Si tanto es tu orgullo entonces me voy.-

-Si cruzas esa puerta no vuelvas nunca…-

No le contestó, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta antes de abrir, dudando, estaba tan furioso, lo había herido mucho al acusarle de jugar con él… tomó el picaporte abriendo y salió de la habitación en medio de lágrimas que le cegaban, esperaba que tal vez Aioria fuera tras él pero el orgulloso león no le siguió y a su vez Aioria esperaba que regresara pero eso no sucedió, se marchó y finalmente él se quedó solo.

Ni siquiera pudo dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama tenía ganas de ir a la cabaña a buscarlo, pero su orgullo lo cegaba y se negaba a buscarle, el una única lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sabía que había hecho mal otra vez y que esta vez lo pagaría caro.

Ya de madrugada se quedó dormido entre sueños confusos la culpa le atormentaba pues sabía que no debía dejarlo ir, al menos no así… pero ya daba igual, seguramente ya habría empacado y ya se marchaba.

Llovía y fue el ruido de las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana las que le hicieron abrir los ojos a un día triste y lluvioso, tal como se sentía él, no quería ni levantarse así que se quedó hecho un ovillo hasta ya media mañana cuando el hambre le hizo levantarse, ahora más que nunca extrañaba la presencia de Aioros. Acababa de conseguir lo que tanto había soñado pero no estaba feliz. Se bebió una taza de café y un par de galletas en completo silencio… su primer desayuno completamente solo.

Para distraerse subió de nuevo a la habitación y abrió la urna de la armadura, esta automáticamente se ensamblo sobre su cuerpo, sonrió un poco al verse con ella puesta, pensó en darse una vuelta con su hermano para mostrarle su nuevo aspecto… pero algo le hizo ir a la entrada en vez de a la salida de su templo, llovía más fuerte, se quedó parado recargado en una columna y entonces como en un viaje días atrás vio a una figura en medio de la lluvia escaleras abajo, la túnica larga cubriéndole, la cara envuelta hasta la mitad, una maleta a su lado…

-Cristal…- Dijo a penas, con los ojos abiertos sorprendido, un ligero temblor en su cuerpo al sentir la cercanía de aquel a quien quería, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a él, los ojos azules le miraban con miedo, con dolor, lo abrazó y levantó la maleta llevándolo de nuevo al templo del león estelar, le sacó con cuidado la ropa mojada hasta dejarle en la túnica ligera y seca que aún llevaba debajo.

-Perdóname.- Simplemente esa solitaria palabra pronunció el joven griego de los ojos verde esmeralda y lo abrazó deseando nunca dejarlo ir.

-He ido al pueblo, he mandado una carta a Hyoga, le he dicho el lugar exacto donde está la armadura de bronce que le corresponde, es un buen chico y se que entenderá.-

-¿Hyoga? ¿Así se llama tu discípulo?.-

-Si.-

-¿Te quedarás?.-

-Aquí estoy… ya me es imposible marcharme y dejarte.-

-A mí me es imposible dejarte ir… llegó el día en que enamoré y ahora yo soy el juguete…-

-Jajaja Aioria… aún recuerdas eso…- Dio un pequeño beso en su nariz y lo abrazó.

Esto es solo el principio…-

Se perdieron abrazados en el interior del templo de Leo, el dorado de la armadura hacía contraste con la silueta más baja que él a su lado, andando despacio pues ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

_FIN ESCRITO POR HOKUTO SEXY_


End file.
